The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and automation systems, and more particularly to providing techniques for generating power from airflow powered smart vents associated with security and automation systems.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting generation of power from airflow powered smart vents.
A smart home environment calls for multiple smart home actuators/sensors located at different areas within a home. One common problem with smart home actuators/sensors is an efficient method to power the devices. In some examples, smart home actuators/sensors include but are not limited to small motors or sensors for detecting motion, audio, temperature, humidity, WiFi, Bluetooth, light conditions, etc. Current smart home systems mostly use these following methods to power sensors and actuators: (a) a method where smart home actuators/sensors are plugged into a direct power source; (b) battery power; and (c) solar power. A direct power source requires wiring for power. In the example of battery power, it is troublesome to monitor battery power level within the sensors and to change batteries when needed. In the example of solar power, the smart home sensors require access to direct sunlight in order to function properly. Therefore, there exists a need for a method to effectively power sensors and actuators within a smart home environment.